Letter
by BlackLoverofYaoi
Summary: Kyle decide escribir todos sus sentimientos en una hoja de papel, pero sera capaz de entregarsela a su amado? Style.
1. Kyle s Letter

Hola-Hola~! He vuelto!Gracias a un fin de semana largo *kekeke* tuve el tiempo para escribir esto, espero que les guste!

Gracias a tods por sus reviews!Me hacen taaan feliz! /

Por cierto! A alguien le gusta el Dark Link x Link, por que tengo algo escrito por ahi, si les gustaria que lo subiera avisenme.

Disclamier: South Park no me pertenece, si asi fuera, el Creek y el Dip serian canon. (porque admitamoslo, el Style ya es canon.)

Enjoy!

* * *

No entiendo.

Por favor, ayudame.

Lo siento, soy muy cobarde.

Duele, duele mucho, mi corazón no lo soporta, va a explotar.

No lo ves, ni siquiera te das cuenta, seguimos con nuestras vidas como siempre, yo detra de ti, y tu detras de ella.

Aun asi, es agonizante, es un dolor cortante, no me queda mas remedio que intentar ser normal, pero no puedo, al menos no con este amor por ti creciendo cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.

Por que no simplemente me olvido de ti?

No es tan facil, tampoco es divertido tener que oirte decir lo mucho que la amas, cuanto la necesitas y como la deseas, por que en mi mente soy yo.

Soy yo quien te quita el aliento, quien te deja mas caliente que el infierno.

Pero es una mentira. Una muy grande.

Por el dia, tengo que soportar las bromas del culó gordo, y por las noches, tragarme los sollozos que tú causas.

Nadie dijo que iba a ser facil, pero nadie dijo que doleria tanto.

Aún asi, estoy dispuesto a esperar, uno, dos, incluso diez años si es necesario.

Por que te amo, y siempre lo hare.

Firmado: Kyle Broflovski

* * *

Kiofofofofo~~! Que tal! No es la mejor manera de regresar o si? Lo se es demasiado corto pero son las 2 am y no se que mas hacer !

Esque he estado un poco depre estos dias y que mejor metodo de desahogarme que un fic!

Que dicen...conti o asi se queda? ñ.ñ

Si no es tanto pedir...podrias dejarme un review? ^/^


	2. Stan s Letter

Holo~! Black-chan reportandose con el segundo capitulo de "Letter". Espero que les guste ^^!

Siento mucho haberme demorado por **esto **pero...gomeeeeeen!

**Disclamier** : South Park no me pertenece por que si lo hiciera...bueno...ya saben...yaoi por doquier y esas cosas.

Enjoy !

Dejo el lapíz en la mesa, limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y guardo el papel que lo tenia así.

No pretendia no entregar esa carta, claro que no, solo que tal vez no seria ni mañana, ni pasado mañana ni...tal vez el dia que seguía, pero la entregaria, sin importar nada más.

Ni la reaccion de Stan.

Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos de nuevo, por que tenia que pensar en la reaccion de Stan?

Oh si, por que a el le iba a entregar la estúpida carta, por eso!

Volvio a limpiarse las lagrimas y escuchó como golpeteaban la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se paró en el espejo y se arreglo un poco, no queria que lo viera asi el extraño visitante, atraveso la sala y abrió la puerta, para su desgracia, ahí estaba Stan, con los ojos rojos y rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"A-amigo, que ocu-"-y no pudo terminar la frase por que el abrazo sorpresivo lo interrumpio.

"Me dejó Kyle, otra vez"- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, que no dejaba ir al júdio.

"Q-...lo siento Stan, puedo preguntar por que?"-

"Dijo que ella no me amaba, y que sabia que yo tampoco la amaba, que ella esta enamorada de Cartman y..."-

Kyle sintio como el cuerpo de su "amigo" temblaba, asi que intento soltarse del abrazo,

fallando por completo.

"V-vamos a mi habitación, ahí hablaremos mejor."- dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas reconfortadoras

"Esta bien"-murmuro Stan, subio las escaleras arrastrando a su mejor amigo y cerro la puerta detras de ellos.

"Cuentame"- fue lo unico que tuvo que decir Kyle antes de que Stan empezara a maldecir entre palabras, mientras las lagrimas caian y se movia por toda la habitacion.

_'Si estuvieras conmigo, jamás te dejaria sabes?'_

"Amigo, sabes que ella es una perra"- dijo con un tono venenoso, como si ella pudiera sentir el insulto.

"Kyle, lo que no compendo es que me dejo por Cartman, jodido Eric Cartman, digo si me hubiese dejado por Kenny lo entenderia un poco, pero Cartman"-sono abatido y confundido a la vez.

"Lo se"-

"Tambien dijo que yo no la amaba, puedes creerlo?"- la risa fingida de Stan le dolio tanto que tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo.

"B-bueno puede que en realidad solo la hubieras querido, y -no lo se- amabas a otra persona y ella se dio cuenta"-su tono era tan necesitado y creyente, que parecia que le rogaba a Stan por ser _esa_ persona.

Estuvieron un rato en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Kyle se ofrecio a llevar comida y algo para tomar.

"Ya vuelvo"- fue lo que dijo Kyle antes de salir de su habitacion.

Al oir el 'click' de la puerta, Stan se hacerco rapidamente al escritorio del pelirrojo, abrio el cajón que Kyle siempre usaba y revisaba, y saco una carta de su bolsillo, justo cuando la iba a meter vio un papel doblado que decia 'Para Stan' con la letra de Kyle.

Tomo el papel y comenzo a leer, cada una de las palabras clavandose en lo mas profundo de su corazó asi, no habia podido evitar el sonreir.

_' Asi que su amigo estaba enamorado de el desde no se cuando y por su cobardia y estupidez habia sufrido? Stanley Marsh, eres un imbecil '_ se repitio mentalmente, mientras dejaba esa carta donde estaba y encima ponia la suya.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera y cerró el cajon, rapidamente se sento en la cama y puso su mejor cara de "corazón roto"

Kyle entro con dos vasos de soda y unos sandwiches.

Comieron, vieron tele y se olvidaron del asunto de Wendy, hasta que Kyle lo menciono.

"Seguro que vas a estar bien"-pregunto preocupado.

"N-no lo se"- respondio con una tristeza tan falsa que hasta Butters se daria cuenta.

"Me tengo que ir"-la ansiedad de que leyera su carta lo golpeo tan fuerte que se le ocurrio algo.

"Esta bien, y por favor Stan no intentes hacer algo estupido, _por favor_"-eso ultimo sonando a plegaria.

"Te veo mañana en Starks Pond ?"-dijo, esperando un si de respuesta.

"¿Claro, a que hora?"-

"A las seis estaria bien"-una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Stan.

"Adios"-dijeron al unisono.

Cerro la puerta y sonó el telefono, eran sus padres desde Canada habian ido a quedarse dos dias por que los padres biologicos de Ike querian verlo, pero tendrian que quedarse dos dias mas por unos dias mas.

Subio a su cuarto y se hacerco al escritorio, abrio el cajon, y sobre su carta se encontraba un papel donde se leia 'Para Kyle'.

Jeje...que tal?

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la falta de acentos pero mi teclado es americano y la compu me arregla las palabras cuando quiere!

Nos leemos dentro de poco -lo peometo-

Ciao~Ciao~


	3. Our Letter s

Holo!Black-chan aqui.

Como me tarde **dos semanas **- no una, sino **dos** - para subir el capitulo dos asi que decidi darles este capitulo como forma de perdon, este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, creo que volvere a los one-shots.

Espero que les guste y que no les paresca muy apresurado pero cuando la inspiracion llega, llega.

**Disclamier **- South Park no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Stan y Kyle se besarian en todos los episodios - no es que no lo hagan ya - y Craig y Tweek vivirian su propia fantasia.

Enjoy !

Tomo el papel con su nombre, sus manos temblando, y su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que podia escucharlo.

El temor y la ansiedad se apoderaron de su sistema y antes de siquiera hechar un vistazo a ese papel, el miedo lo tomo.

_¿Que si Stan leyo su carta?_

Se paralizo al imaginar la cara que pudo haber puesto el chico de sus sueños, una de disgusto, o tal vez una de shock total.

Recordo que tenia un papel muy importante que debia leer, asi que se sento en su cama y desdoblo lo que ahora era el objeto mas importante en su vida.

Decia asi :

_Querido Kyle._

_Quiero confesarte que todo lo que te dije durante el transcurso del dia fue una farsa, Wendy y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, terminamos y fue mutuo, pero necesitaba de su ayuda para poder ir a tu casa con una muy buena escusa, asi me podrias consolar y tendria la oportunidad de dejar esta carta._

_Recuerdas que en algun momento mencione que Wendy me dejo por que no la amba, bueno a quien amo es una persona muy linda, inteligente y muy amable, aun no sabes de quien hablo?._

_Tu eres la persona de mis sentimientos, la cual se robo mi corazón cuando teniamos apenas ocho años, aunque yo no me hubiera dado cuenta del todo._

_Kyle, te amo._

_Mañana nos vemos en Starks Pond a las 6 -supongo que esto tambien lo mencione en algun momento-_

_Firmado: Stan _

Termino de leer y coloco sus manos sobre su boca, dejando caer la carta, y comenzo a llorar, toda la felicidad que sentia en ese momento era indescriptible, parecia que se iba a escapar por todos lados.

Todos los miedos que sentia se desvanecieron y tomó la carta de nuevo, leyendo la penultima linea, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agrupaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se desperto casi al medio dia, no habia podido dormir por la ansiedad de encontrarse con Stan.

_Stan._

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa boba en su cara, dandose cuenta que tenia la carta de Stan en su mano.

Tomo una ducha,se arreglo, comio algo, y termino un poco de su tarea, que debia entregar mañana.

'Cinco cuarenta' marcaba el reloj de pared.

Salio de su casa a las 5:55, la felicidad apoderandose de su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas pero podia ser facilmente atribuido al frio que hacia.

Cuando llego a Starks Pond, este estaba desolado, ni un alma alrededor.

Comenzo a sentir miedo, miedo a que Stan lo hubiese dejado plantado, cuando de pronto detras de un árbol salio el pelinegro, sonriendo como si fuera parte del Staff de un comercial de pasta dental.

La urgencia de lanzarse a sus brazos era demasiado grande que se acerco poco a poco, sintiendo como Stan lo tomaba de la cintura, y lo abrazaba como si fuera un niño de tres años con su peluche favorito.

"Te gusto mi carta"- susurro Stan contra su oido, mientras Kyle abrazaba aun mas fuerte a su...¿novio? o acaso era su "amigo".

"Me encanto, solo, no vuelvas a esconder algo de mi durante casi seis años"-contesto Kyle con una voz llena de felicidad.

Se separaron del abrazo sin realmente quererlo, y Stan llevo a Kyle a la banca que se encontraba frente al lago.

Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

"Ky, queria pedirte esto por mi mismo"-dijo Stan, volteando a ver al júdio.

"Tu...ehm...me gustas y quiero saber si, bueno, te gustaria salir conmigo"-

"Claro que si"-respondio Kyle a punto de chillar.

Se hacercaron un poco.

Y un poco mas.

Y mas.

Hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso puro, lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, lagrimas

desperdiciadas, y dias de completa depresion.

Se separaron muy lento, como si el mundo fuera en camara lenta y unieron sus frentes, sus alientos chocaban y todo era simplemete perfecto.

Kyle busco algo en sus bolsillos y sonrio cuando encontro lo que buscaba.

Era un pedazo de papel doblado.

Se lo entrego a Stan y el pelinegro lo desdoblo.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande de lo que ya era.

Decia:

_Te amo_

_Firmado : Kyle Broflovski _


End file.
